Cheese of NeptuneContinued 1
by tornadochaser2478
Summary: They participate in an illegal dueling tournament...


"Let's stay here. Crabbe and Goyle told me they had sumthing to do, and seemed very mysterious about it." "Really? Slutfilth(Parkinson) was still asleep last I saw. Let's go outside, though. It'd be easier for her to spy on us in here alone, than outside. " "Okay."   
Draco and I went outside, and Harry came up to me.   
"Did you tell him?"   
"Ya, why?"   
"I didn't tell a soul."   
"I kinda had to."   
"Oh. Well, come with me. Malfoy, I guess I'll let you come to."   
"Okay, Potter, but only because you're taking Galvin."  
Harry led us to Ron and Hermione, who were practicing spells on a tomato. "Still using a tomato? Doesn't that get boring?"   
"A tomato. You're putting spells on a tomato. O-K."   
"It's fun. Wanna try?" "OK. Avada Kedavra!" There was a green flash of light, and a spider-shaped imprint was in the tomato before it rotted away.   
"I hate spiders."   
"So do I."   
"Looks like Diana and Ron are bonding. Harry, you can take mudblood. I'd rather be single than bond with her."   
"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll permanently bond with Diana."   
"Ya, Draco. He could be right. Watch out."   
"Oh. Okay, I won't make any more snide remarks about your fear."   
"Thanks."   
"That doesn't mean the Weasel doesn't get any insults."   
"Darn."   
"The tomatoe's dead. What can we do now?"  
"Mudblood has a point. We could always play a little dating game. Or have a competition."  
"I vote competition."  
"I'm with Riddle."  
"I'm with you."  
"Oh, alright. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. No Mudbloods allowed."  
"WHAT?! That's not fair!"  
"We don't have an even amount of ppl, Mudblood. What do you recommend we do?"  
"We can get another Slytherin, Malfoy. They're all purebloods."  
"Good point."  
"Hey! Any Slytherins up for a competiotion?!"  
"Harry, don't side with him!"  
"I'm not. I just wanna do this competition with no arguing."  
"I'm up for a little competition. Who am I dueling?"  
"You can duel me, Parkinson. I might be able to teach you sumthing. Perhaps how to read."  
"Good one, Granger."  
"Okay, we've got an even number. I get Potter and Diana gets Weasley."  
"Hi, Ron."  
"Hi Diana. Ready to lose?"  
"You know it, but I'm also ready to face reality."  
"Tarantallus!"  
"You said it wrong. How pathetic! Serpensortia."   
A serpent came out of my wand. I told it to chase him around until he falls. Sure enough, Ron just kept running from it and fell. "Come over, David." I pet the serpent, and finished the spell by putting him back in my wand.  
"No fair!"  
"It's perfectly fair, Weasley. You dropped your wand. It seems I've won."  
"Granger, you win?"  
"Ya. It won't be the last time either."  
But, again, I won. "No fair! You-oh all right, it was fair." Draco, Harry, and I were the last three left. "Potter hasn't given up. I'm suprised." "Ooh, Malfoy. How I loathe you." Draco was pointing his wand at Harry, while Harry was doing a little dance. "That's an unforgivable curse, Malfoy."  
"What are you gonna do about it, Mudblood?" "She might not do anything about it, Mister Malfoy, but you can bet I will. Expelliarmus! You are being warned now. Dark Magic isn't allowed in Hogwarts. The six of you will face detention for your little competition." It was Professor McGonnagal. "The six of us?!" "Yes Miss Parkinson, you were involved, so you get detention, too. Follow me." We all followed McGonnagal to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore started talking almost at once, "The six of you aren't much of an excitable bunch, I see. You decided to have a little competition. Not thinking of rules at all. I wouldn't expect that of sum of you, but Miss Galvin and Mister Potter have quite an unclean history when it comes to rules. But Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson. The two of you serving detention? I never thought it possible. You two will polish trophies for Mr.Filch. Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley. You two will come with me. I'll explain later. Mister Potter and Miss Galvin. You two will collect wood in the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Understood?" We all nodded. "Good. Run along now."  
Hagrid was waiting for us at his hut. "Good ter see ya, 'Arry an' 'Iana. Come on, we' go' ter go ge' sum wood. Run alon' you two" So we went into the forbidden forest to collect wood.   
"Not my ideal person to be stuck in a dark forest with."   
"Is that Fred or Malfoy?"   
"What's it to you, Potter? You plan on going with one of them?"   
"No, it's just that they can't compare with Hermione in your eyes."   
"Oh, wow. You can talk bad about your Mudblood girlfriend. Congrats."   
"And you can talk like your tough-guy boyfriend. Your other boyfriend wouldn't like that, though."   
"At least I'm in love with purebloods."   
"It's just that- oh never mind."  
"You give up? You know I'm better at insults?"  
"No, I just wanna get along. This wood'll be lighter if we both carry each peice."  
"That's how a mudblood would think. If we use our wands on opposite sides, we can get it done faster."  
"Whatever." Harry decided to give it up; he knew we could go on for hours, or even days if we kept at it. Hagrid came up to us. "Good. You 'oth 'ollected enough. You 'an go." Harry and I left the forbidden forest. Harry snuck up from behind me and kissed my neck. I screeched, not knowing what it was. "Calm down. It was me." "I should've known." "Do you-I mean-" "Oh, alright." I kissed him lightly. "Now go away!" "That's an interesting way to say 'I hate you.'" Then Hermione came by, but just listened. "I don't hate you. You're just annoying. Now go away! I'm warning you."  
"Diana! What did he do to you?" "He's just being annoying." Draco sniffed my neck. I laughed softly. "You let him?!" "No. I told you it was annoying." "Oh yeah. Lay off, Potter. You don't own her. Only do what she lets you." Draco was now rubbing my stomach.   
"You can say that, Malfoy. She lets you do anything you want to."   
"Oh no she doesn't."   
"Damn straight I don't. But I trust that he won't do anything to harm me."   
"He sniffed your neck. You would never let anyone do that. Not even Fred."   
"Fred? Oh, he's the one boy. He seems like an ideal kid for Diana. He says lots of good things about her."   
"You mean, it doesn't bother you that she's with sumone else?"   
"I don't OWN her. She can love whoever she wants."   
"Wow, Malfoy. You actually love her! That's not sumthing I'd expect from you."   
"He can say the same now, Potter. It's lust all the way in your eyes."   
"You stay out of this!"   
"No, Potter. I don't think I will. I have as much right as you to speak my mind, whether you and your little mudblood friend like it or not."  
Draco gave me a high five. We went up to the common room, where Potter couldn't follow us. "Who's Fred?" "He's a Weasley." "Do you like him any more than me?" "No. I think I like you more. If not, your equal. Does that bother you?" "I didn't lie to Potter. I don't mind you loving other ppl, as long as you're truthful about it. Since I never asked, you never lied. I don't own you. You didn't even have to tell me when I did ask." "Oh. Okay." 


End file.
